Advertencia: ¡Yami cocinando!
by vkero
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando pones a Yami al mando de la cocina y sin supervisión? Averigualo aquí. R


Hi a todos los que están leyendo esto!!! Este fic lo escribí en un momento de ocio... mentiras, fue en el repaso de historia =P Disfruten!!!!!!!!!

Advertencia: Yami Cocinando 

Una hermosa tarde en la residencia de los Motou:

**Yami:** Oye Yugi, ¿no podemos salir a la Arcada o algo?

**Yugi:** ¬¬ Por cuarta vez Yami, no puedo, mañana tengo examen de física y si no estudio voy a reprobar

**Yami:** Ahh... no es justo, nunca me llevas a ningún lado u_u

**Yugi: **Pero Yami, todos los días te llevo al parque, a la arcada, a fiestas...

**Joey: **Ya, ya entendimos Yugi... Pero podrías dejar eso un momento y salir

**Yugi: **No, no puedo, estoy muy cansado.

**Yami: **¿En serio? Entonces creo que podríamos hacerte un favor Joey y yo

**Joey: **¿Eh?¿Yo que?

**Yami: **Vamos a hacer la cena, ¿te parece Yugi?

**Joey: **O.o ¿¡La cena!? Pero...

**Yugi: **¿Harían eso por mí? ¡Qué amables son! ^^ Gracias

**Yami: **Perfecto ^_^. Vámonos Joey _(Toma a Joey por el cuello de la camisa y lo lleva a la cocina)_

**Joey:** _(Ya en la cocina)_ ¡Hey! ¬¬ ¿Por qué me ofreciste para hacer la cena? ¡Yo ni siquiera vivo aquí!

**Yami:** ¬¬ Pues prácticamente, pasas todo el día en la casa.

**Joey:** O.o Eso no es cierto. Solo 23hrs. con 58 minutos al día.

**Yami:** ¬¬***Eh.. si, como sea. Pero el punto es que como eres mi buen amigo Joey me vas a ayudar.

**Joey:** ¡Pero yo no sé cocinar!

Yami: Por eso no te preocupes, si quieres yo cocino y tu me lees las instrucciones.

**Joey:** Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? U_U

**Yami:** _(Agarra un libro de cocina a lo loco y lo abre en una página x)_ Esto _(Se lo pasa a Joey)_

**Joey:** ¿Tarta de limón?

**Yami:** ^_^ Exacto, léeme las instrucciones y yo lo preparo.

**Joey:** Bueno, pero tengo tarea, así que voy a la mesa a hacerla y desde ahí te los leo. ¿Qué te parece?

**Yami:** Ok, así está bien.

**Joey:** Bueno _(Toma el libro, sale de la cocina, se sienta en el comedor, saca su cuaderno y se pone los audífonos en bajito)_ ¿Listo?

**Yami:** _(En la cocina)_ Si

**Joey:** Ok. Primero, necesitas 90g. de mantequilla, 1 taza de galletas Marías molidas, 1 lata de leche condensada, un limón, un paquete grande de queso crema, 5 huevos, azúcar _(Pausa larga) _¿Ya?

**Yami:** Ya

**Joey:** _(En el comedor)_ Bien, ahora debes de moler las galletas María. Me avisas.

**Yami:** Ok. A ver, galletas María, galletas María... _(Encuentra galletas de perro)_ Mmm.. creo que estas servirán...pero tienen que ser Marías..¡ya sé! _(Saca un plumón permanente y se pone a ponerles María a todas y cada una de las galletas)_ ^_^¡Ya está! Ahora las voy a moler _(Las tira todas al piso y con las botas empieza a pararse sobre ellas)_

**Joey:** ¿Qué demonios haces que tardas tanto?

**Yami:** Muelo las galletas_ (Termina de pisar las galletas, toma el polvo de galletas con la escoba y el recogedor y lo tira en una taza)_ Ya acabé.

**Joey:** Ok, ahora toma la mitad de la mantequilla y revuélvela con las galletas

**Yami:** Ok _(Saca un paquete de mantequilla del refri, toma un cuchillo, y parte el paquetito a la mitad y mete esa mitad en la taza con galletas. Luego toma una cuchara y lo revuelve medio mal)_. Ya, ¿y ahora?

**Joey:** Toma un molde para pie y fórralo con esa cosa.

**Yami:** ¿Forrar? Bueno, a ver como me las ingenio. ¡Ah, ya sé! _(Toma un pedazo de plástico y lo cubre con la mezcla. Luego, forra el molde con eso, como si fuera un cuaderno, con diurex y todo)_ Ya acabé.

**Joey:** Perfecto. Ahora vamos a hacer la mejor parte. Toma la licuadora y mete la lata de leche condensada con el resto de la mantequilla, el jugo del limón, el queso crema y los huevos.

**Yami:** ¡Ya voy! Veamos: licuadora _(Toma la licuadora), _la lata de leche condensada _(Agarra la lata y la mete así)_, la mantequilla_ (Mete la mantequilla que quedó con todo y papel)_, el limón_ (Mete el limón así completito)_, el queso crema_ (Del refri saca un poco de queso Gouda y una lata de Media Crema, y los hecha con el plástico y la lata) _y los huevos_ (Toma los cinco huevos y los mete así como así, con cáscara). _Soy un genio ^_^. Ya acabé Joey, ¿y ahora?

**Joey:** Lícualos

**Yami:** Ok _(Prende la licuadora, pero al tener esas cosas adentro, se rompe en pedazos)_ ¡Ouch! ¡Mi ojo! _(Se lleva la mano al ojo, donde le salto un trozo de plástico)_ ¡Sangre! ¡Yugi me va a matar!

Mientras, arriba...

**Yugi:** _(Estudiando y de repente llevándose la mano al ojo)_ ¡Auch, mi ojo! _(Abre el ojo)_ ¡No veo, estoy ciego!

Y en la cocina...

**Yami:** En fin, ya que.

**Joey:** _(Después de todo el ruido)_ ¿Paso algo Yami?

**Yami:** Eh... _(Toma una servilleta y se la pega con cinta adhesiva) _no.. ¿cómo crees? Todo perfecto_ (Toma la mezcla que se regó en el suelo y la recoge en un recipiente)_ ¿Qué sigue ahora?

**Joey:** Mmm... Vacía la mezcla sobre el molde.

**Yami:** De acuerdo _(Vacía correctamente la mezcla)_. ¿Y ahora?

**Joey:** Toma un poco de merengue y añade tres cucharadas de azúcar.

**Yami:** A ver: merengue _(Toma una cosa con merengue _**[A/N: **No pregunten de donde lo sacó**]**_)_ y tres cucharadas de azúcar _(Saca tres cucharas y las llena de azúcar. Después agrega el azúcar con todo y cucharas)_. Ya.

**Joey: **Bátelo y adorna con eso el pie

**Yami: **Bueno _(Lo bate medio bien y se lo echa al "ahí se va" al pie)_. ¿Y ahora?

**Joey: **Mételo al horno a 300°C durante 10 min.

**Yami: **^_^¡Tengo una idea mejor! Caliento el horno a 600°C durante 5 min. Soy un genio. _(Hace todo eso y cierra la puerta del horno)_ Mira Joey, ya acabé

**Joey: **Déjame ver _(Entra a la cocina y ve que todo está hecho un desastre)_. O.o Yami, ¿qué pasó?

**Yami: **^_^Hice un pie

**Joey: **_(Mirando a su alrededor) _Bueno, luego limpiaremos este desastre _(Su mirada se posa en el horno y ve la temperatura)_. Ô.o ¿¡Yami, por qué el horno está a 600°C!?

**Yami:** ^_^ ¡Ah! Es que pensé que así solo lo metía durante 5 min. _(En eso el horno explota)_

**Joey:** ¡Al suelo!

**Yami:** _(Después de la explosión levanta la mirada hacia el horno)_ ¡Demonios! Le debo un horno a Yugi, pero mira..._(Se acerca a lo que queda del horno)_ Mi pie sobrevivió ^_^

**Joey:** Ô.o Yami...¿¡Qué demonios es eso?!

**Yami:** Un pie ^_^

**Joey:** ¿Qué es esto? _(Toma una de las cucharas todas destrozadas de la mezcla)_ °_° Yami, ¡estas cucharas eran la herencia de la abuela muerta de Yugi!

**Yami:** Opppsss... Ni modo... Fue culpa de la receta... Ella dijo que echara tres cucharadas de azúcar

**Joey:** ¬¬***Sí, ¡pero no con todo y cucharas!

**Yami:** Bueno, no importa... ¿No vas a probarlo?

**Joey:** O.o ¿Pro..pro..probarlo?

**Yami:** ^_^Sí

**Joey:** Eh... Creo que sería mejor que... lo probara... ¡Tristán! Si eso, Tristán

**Yami:** Bueno, si tu lo dices. Pero vamos antes de que el pie se enfríe (_Van a la casa de Tristán)_

En casa de Tristán...

**Yami: **_(Tocando el timbre)_

**Tristán: **_(Abre la puerta)_

**Yami:** _(Apenas abre la puerta le pone el pie en la cara) _¡Prueba esto!

**Tristán: **_(Asqueado con el olor)_ ¡Uy! ¿Qué es eso?

**Yami: **Mi pie ^^

**Tristán: **No voy a probar eso ¬¬

**Yami:** ¿Estás despreciando mi pie ¬¬***?

**Tristán:** Eh... no, ¿cómo crees? Mejor... ve con Tea y pídele que lo pruebe ella...porque...porque.... yo estoy enfermo y no saboreo bien... ¡Sí, eso!

**Yami:** Ok ^_^. Vamos Joey _(Sale corriendo)_

**Joey:** Ahí voy de nuevo u_u _(Va tras de Yami)_

En casa de Tea:

**Yami:**_(Tocando la puerta)_ ¡Tea! ¡Abre! ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

**Tea: **_(Sale) _¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

**Yami:**_ (Le pone el pie enfrente) _Prueba esto

**Tea:**_(Asqueada) _¡Ay! Yami, Joey... ¿qué demonios es eso?

**Joey: **El pie de Yami u_u

**Yami: **¿Lo probarás Tea?

**Tea: **Eh... es que... no puedo porque... estoy a dieta... y no puedo comer eso. Lo siento Yami, tal vez en otra ocasión ^_^U.

**Yami:** ¿Ahora a quien se lo llevamos Joey?

**Joey:** Eh... ¿qué tal si le pides a Yugi que lo pruebe?

**Yami:** ¡Oh si! ¡Qué buena idea!_ (Va corriendo a la tienda de juegos)_

**Joey:** Ojalá Yugi me perdone por eso algún dia u_u

En la casa...

**Yami:** _(Entra corriendo a la casa)_ ¡Yugi! Ya te traje la comida

**Yugi:**_ (Bajando las escaleras) _Gracias Yami... me estaba muriendo de hambre, no entendía nada... y me duele un ojo.

**Yami:** _(Haciendo como que no sabe nada)_ Eh... que raro... deberías de ir con el oculista... ¡pero primero prueba mi pie!

**Yugi:**_(Por la falta de visión no ve bien el pie)_ Si, está bien _(Comienza a comer del pie)_ Oye... como que sabe un poco raro... y tiene algo duro aquí...¡Auch, mi diente!_ (De repente se empieza a convulsionar)_

**Yami: **Ô.o Aibou... ¿Estás bien?

**Yugi:**_(Sigue convulsionándose)_

**Joey:** _(Llega corriendo por la puerta)_ ¡Yugi, te juro que traté de detenerlo, le dije que no metiera los cubiertos de tu abuelita muerta, pero no me hizo caso y entonces...¿Yugi, qué haces?

**Yami:** Quien sabe, probó el pie y se tiró después al piso

**Joey:** Ô.o ¡Se está convulsionando! ¡Llama una ambulancia!

**Yugi:**_ (Para de convulsionarse) _Esperen... ¿a qué se refieren con los cubiertos de mi abuelita muerta?

**Joey:** Eh... digámoslo así Yugi... la herencia de tu abuela vive en ti

**Yugi: **Oh no, me comí los cubiertos ¿verdad?

**Yami: **Es que ahí decía tres cucharadas de azúcar

**Yugi:** ¡Azúcar! Yami, ¡soy diabético! _(Vuelve a convulsionarse)_

Dos días después, en el hospital...

**Tea:** Y, ¿ya te sientes mejor Yugi?

**Yugi:** Si, algo, aunque sigo sin ver bien

**Tristán:** Aún no puedo creer que te hayas comido esa cosa

**Yugi: **Es que no vi que era u_u

**Joey: **Bueno, por lo menos todo salió bien al final

**Yami:**_(Todo apenado)_ Yugi, discúlpame por lo del pie, por haberte dejado casi ciego... ah sí, y por destruir la herencia de tu abuela

**Yugi: **^_^ No hay problema Yami

**Yami:** ¡Pero ya sé como te recompensaré! Traeré comida

**Yugi: **¬¬***No te acerques a la cocina

**Yami: **¬¬Está bien, ordenaré pizza.

**_~°*FIN*°~_**


End file.
